Susan gets it
by redsky66
Summary: Susan royally ticks off Peter. *contains spanking from first chapter* Please review if you think I should continue this story :)
1. Chapter 1

"Still think I'm joking?" Peter enquired, with a hint of amusement in his voice. Susan lay uncomfortably over his lap, her nose almost touching the bedsheets.

"No." Susan grunted. Her chest felt tight as it weighed heavy on the mattress, and the word got trapped in her throat, stumbling out in a low 'Nu-Oh.' with a tiny exhale in the middle of it.

"No what?" Peter planned to make this as drawn out as he could, making sure his sister submitted fully to his authority.

Susan laughed, a shrill and sarcastic guffaw. "Really, Peter? You expect me to call you 'sir'? Well let me tell you something, I'm not a child. You're barely two years my senior. I will not call you 'sir'. Forget it." Every word she spoke was low and pained, as the breathlessness caused by the position she was in got the better of her.

At this, Peter inhaled deeply, flinging the High Queen's right skirt up over her back. He quickly reached for the small strap which lay innocently on the bed and flicked it down sharply onto her covered bottom. The pain was bearable, and Susan didn't let out a sound, but simply clenched her hand slightly, scrunching up a handful of bedspread.

Peter coughed and with a raised voice he repeated his question, "No, what?" He looked at the back of his sister's head, and she could feel his eyes on her, waiting for her response.

The silence was agonising as she lay vulnerable and humiliated, but she had no intention of complying with her brother. His hand was spread firmly over her lower back, pushing her down and restricting her. "Dear Aslan, Peter, will you please just let me breath?!" She exclaimed, her voice brimming with attitude which Peter found to be unacceptable. He lifted the strap high and brought it down fiercely in two consecutive licks. "Ahh." Susan's murmur was muffled in the mattress. She wiggled her toes and shifted her hips slightly in an attempt to help the pain to diffuse.

"I asked you a question. And trust me we will stay here, like this, until you answer me correctly. Do I make myself CLEAR?" Peter was losing his patience and pressed down harder on Susan's lower back, reminding her that he was in charge.

Defeated, Susan knew there was no way out of it. Peter would not go back on his word, that was something she was totally sure of. And so, though hesitantly, she replied. "Yes...sir." Her face grew hot as the word fell bitterly from her mouth, and she felt tears of humiliation burnt in her eyes. Although no one was watching, she felt as though there were a thousand eyes on her. Submitting to Peter's authority made her feel so deeply patronised.

Peter smiled. "Good. Now let's hope this is the last time I have to ask you this... No, what?"

Gulping back the lump in her throat, Susan tried to keep her voice from shaking, "No, sir."

"Finally! Was it really that difficult after all?" Peter knew his moody sister wouldn't reply, and broke the silence, "Now let us start again. What did you do Susan, that landed you here in this position? And yes, I have every intention of treating you like we would one of the younger ones."

Susan's mind reeled back to supper time...


	2. Chapter 2

She'd had a hard day. Nothing was going her way; or so it seemed.

She had spent hours agonising over a single letter, her frustration building rapidly as she sat at a loss for how to start it.

Then there was Edmund, and Lucy, **full** of energy.

(Susan liked her alone time. She needed it. She _craved_ it. She **had** to be able to switch off for an hour. Simply to read, and breath, and relax. This was even more crucial to the teenager maintaining a decent mood since her coronation. The endless duties and responsibilities of being High Queen of Narnia were taxing to say the least.)

Throughout the day, her younger siblings had made it impossible for her to get any peace. Then, when she had finally had enough of them disturbing her she didn't deal with it appropriately, much to Peter's dismay. She snapped at them, and they all noticed that her mood was worse than it had been for a long time.

At supper, things had only worsened. She had developed a headache. It pounded, relentless, in her head as the other three Pevensie children laughed and joked. She remained silent, offering little more than a few small, fake smiles and a grunt every now and then. When Peter had finally asked her what was wrong, she had snapped once again. With a raised voice, she'd exclaimed "Nothing, Peter! Can't I be left alone for A FEW MINUTES!?" Her hands had shot out in despair, and she as soon as she had finished her little outburst, she immediately closed them again, bringing one to her forehead and resting heavily on her dainty fingertips and sighing, "Sorry."

Peter and Edmund had raised their eyebrows high, their forks paused mid-air, as they turned their heads to Susan. Lucy's face displayed both fear and confusion, as she wondered what on earth had got into Susan to make her act this way.

"Susan." Peter's voice was firm and unnerving as he stood up from his chair. "Can I have a word with you in private, please?"

"Not right now, maybe later." She sighed. She was in no mood for a talk with Peter.

"It'll only take a second." Peter insisted. Susan, knowing he wouldn't give up, had quickly risen from her seat and dropped her napkin carelessly on the table.

The two had had a short conversation in the next room. Peter had informed Susan in no uncertain terms that she was to control herself and treat others with respect. If she was in a bad mood, she couldn't allow herself to let it affect others around her. Instead, he instructed, she was to talk to him about it or excuse herself until she could behave properly. He would not tolerate these kind of outbursts, even from her.

She had barely responded...simply nodding and catching his eye every so often. Her arms had been crossed across her chest, her lips jutted out ever so slightly and her face the picture of insubordination. Her leg shook and her heels tapped with impatience.

Although he never showed it, Peter was taking note of her body language. He saw this as a major portrayal of her disrespect for him, something he did not take kindly too. He knew he treated Susan as his equal. They acted as Mother and Father for their siblings and were a unified pair, most of the time. He began wondering if Susan needed his guidance like Lucy and Edmund did. Perhaps she wasn't so mature after all.

And so, he had finished his lecture with, "Su, I've never had to do this with you before so please don't let me have to do it again. I prefer for us to be on the same page, you and me. But right now, you're acting like a child, not a High Queen. Now, do you need to take ten minutes by yourself before rejoining us?"

Wanting to prove she was, in fact, NOT a child, and she was not going to be patronised, Susan replied, "No, thank you. I'm fine." Her eyes were full of defiance, her blood quietly boiling at being told off by Peter. She was not used to being reprimanded like this. Her and Peter were total equals, in her eyes. Embarrassment fuelled her anger. He had hurt her pride, and for that she wouldn't forgive him any time soon.

They had returned to the table, and Peter had initiated a simple conversation. Susan once again didn't contribute, which earned her multiple warning glances from her older brother. When she'd known he was watching, she had stabbed forcefully into a carrot and proceeded to put the fork between her teeth, pulling the food off in one rapid motion. She kept her eyes fixed on him the entire time. She could tell he was becoming more and more vexed, but she felt no reason to change her mood to please him. She was angry with him, for treating her like a kid, and wanted to let him know. He'd never disciplined her before, so of course Susan was unaware of the danger she was in. Their plates were cleared swiftly and the small talk continued between Peter, Edmund and Lucy.

Peter seemed alert and focused on the conversation, but inside his mind was racing. He couldn't understand why, after the conversation they'd had, she was still being so moody and childish. It didn't dawn on him that she was acting this way to anger him on purpose, as he wasn't used to being disobeyed.

Just then, a servant had entered the room carrying the siblings' desserts. Lucy stuck her head up, flashing a brilliant smile, as she tried to see what they were having. The servant bent down, pushing a plate onto the table gracefully. Suddenly, the plate being pushed towards Edmund had knocked into a glass. The glass had tipped, spilling juice across the table and into both Susan and Lucy's laps.

Susan had stood up, dramatically, sending her chair backwards and tipping it up.

"THIS DRESS IS NEW!" she shouted it. The servant winced and bowed their head. She immediately felt guilty, but her rage was still pulsing through her veins, and it seemed to take control. She stood, breathing heavily, fists clenched.

Lucy placed her hand tenderly on the servant's arm, and offered them a small smile. She couldn't stand Susan speaking to them in such a way and wanted desperately to cheer them up.

Peter rose up and jumped to the servant's defence. "It was an _**accident**_ , Susan! What is wrong with you today? I am _more_ than fed up of your foul mood. You CONTINUE to be rude and disrespectful, despite me speaking to you." He was seething. "Well...maybe, maybe you need to be spoken to again! Go upstairs, please. I'll be up shortly."

The scene strongly resembled common encounters which took place in the dining room. However, Susan and Lucy were usually the ones sat quietly at the table whilst Peter rebuked Edmund. Susan couldn't help but make this connection, and a wave of embarrassment had knocked her like a ton of bricks. Her younger siblings were watching her be scolded. What would they think of her now? They would surely lose respect for her after seeing her be treated the same way they were! Peter was dragging her down to their level.

"STOP PATRONISING ME, PETER! I will leave, but I will go where **I** please. I request that you leave me alone for the rest of the evening." She had headed for the door, but was caught firmly by the arm. "Take your hand **OFF** me." She'd fumed.

Peter's voice was quiet and deadly, "I will stop patronising you when _you_ stop acting like a selfish child. Now...Go. Up. Stairs." His eyes sparkled with rage. The siblings had stared at each other intently, until Susan finally jerked her arm from his grip. She could feel the fear coming from her younger siblings, as they sat, speechless at the table. " **NOW!** " The children both jumped and winced as this.

"I **don't** want to have this argument here, Peter. You're scaring them." Susan spoke in a low, angry voice, throug gritted teeth.

" _I'm_ scaring them?!" Peter couldn't believe his ears, she was the one scaring them, not him. "I don't want to do this here either, so don't make me. Go upstairs. We will continue this up there."

Finally, Susan gave in. She'd stomped from the dining room and marched up the stairs. She had planned to have it out with Peter, but didn't want to scare the younger ones any further. She'd decided she would wait until they were alone, and following his orders seemed to be the only way to get that.

She'd sat patiently on her bed, waiting for his arrival.

* * *

Again, please review or PM me if you enjoy it and I'll get to work on chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Peter had decided not to leave it too long, he knew Susan wouldn't wait around for him and would not expect consequences for not staying put as the others would.

He'd finished dessert with Lucy and Edmund, and then headed up the stairs. He knocked on Susan's chamber door and stood waiting for a few seconds, but got no reply. He'd opened the door and saw his sister laying on her bed, propped up with pillows and with a book in her hands, her face hard as stone.

"Did you not hear me knock?"

"I did." Susan hadn't looked up from her book to answer him.

"You know it's polite to invite someone in, Susan. It's also polite to look at someone when you speak to them." She'd ignored him once again. "Susan!"

"You know what, Peter? I was going to have this discussion with you and tell you exactly what I think, but I don't have the energy tonight. I'll speak with you tomorrow. Please leave me and tell the others I said goodnight."

"No, we are having this discussion now and when we are _you_ can go and say goodnight yourself." Peter moved into the room and sat on the end of Susan's bed.

"I'm under **no** obligation to tell you my thoughts, Peter. So go ahead and speak, but you'll be speaking to yourself."

"Why are you being so rude?" Peter had tried hard to keep calm.

After pausing for a few seconds, debating whether to ignore her brother as she'd just implied she would, Susan had responded bitterly, "Maybe I don't feel like being particularly polite to _you_ Peter."

Peter had sighed. "Well, maybe I'm fed up of your attitude and your mood."

"Maybe you are and that's your problem. I'm not a child that you can boss around." In her mind, Susan was not going to be patronised by him again. She considered herself a woman who could do as she pleased. Both Peter and herself had equal titles, as **High** King and **High** Queen. She knew _he_ would not take kindly to _her_ treating him this way. If he instructed _her_ to leave _him_ be, _she_ would do so.

Peter considered what he was about to say, saying it twice over in his head first before sitting up straight, raising his eyebrows and stating boldly, "I'm still your older brother...and you've been acting so much like a child that I have a good mind to give you a spanking."

The book was lowered quickly into Susan's legs, and she'd smiled for the first time all day, and letting out a snicker she'd responded, "You've got to be joking."

"No, actually, I'm serious."

"You're funny. I'm going to ask you leave me be one last time, if you don't...well, I'll show you what a _real_ mood looks like and it won't be pretty."

Peter had got up quickly and left the room. Susan had thought that he was finally leaving her alone, and rolling her eyes at his failed attempt to treat her as a child, she went back to her book with a slight smile across her face as she thought she had been victorious. _A spanking! Who does he think he is? He really thought I would comply with that? Ha. The very idea!_

Of course, Peter had not just given up. He'd gone to his own chamber to retrieve a short strap he had for when Edmund really acted up. Susan needed a spanking and he planned on delivering it whether she liked it or not.

He returned to her chamber, without knocking.

"Peter! How dare you just walk back in here?! And **what** are you doing with that?" Susan hadn't been able to believe her eyes as he waltzed in with the thick strap in his hand.

"I knocked last time and got no response, so this time I didn't bother. And this? Well, I'm giving you a spanking, Susan. Just because the Narnians see as as equals doesn't mean we are. Mum left me in charge and that shouldn't change just because we have ended up here. I'm the head of this family whilst we are here and you will respect me. Now, I'd like you to please stand up."

"Ha! Get down off your high horse Pete. You talk such rubbish. We've been here two years now Peter and what mum said to us back then no longer applies. I've grown up and no longer need your guidance thank you very much."

"You can think what you like, I'm giving you a spanking one way or another."

"You most certainly are not."She looked up, smirking, and expected a smile to break out across her brother's face. This _had_ to be his way of mkaing her laugh.

"Oh but I am." Peter laid the strap down on her bed and crossed his arms, his face stern.

Susan had realised that he was deadly serious and began panicking internally. She'd tried again to make him back off. "I don't believe this. I won't believe it. You have got to be joking, Peter! You aren't going to spank me. Are you insane? Do I _look_ like a child to you?" Susan wouldn't accept this. She was 16 years old, a HIGH QUEEN, and would not allow her 18 year old brother to control her.

"You may not look like a child but you sure are acting like one, therefore, I will treat you like one. I won't allow you to speak to people in the manner you've spoken today. You **will** be respectful. Now _please_ stand up."

"I will **not** stand up!"

"Susan, I suggest you do as I say or you won't like the consequences. Do you _want_ to make a scene?" Peter was struggling by this time to keep his cool. Being so blatantly disobeyed was a foreign concept to him.

"I daresay _you're_ the one making a scene, Peter Pevensie!"

Peter had then lunged forward and taken hold of Susan's arm, pulling her up into a sitting position and bending down so that he could whisper directly into her ear. "Do. As. I. Say. If anyone hears you making a fuss and comes in here, I imagine you will be **very** embarrassed. I suggest you obey me. Now."

As she'd started to feel there was no way out, Susan became more angry. She felt attacked by her brother and wanted desperately to be left alone. "Peter _please_ just let go of me and leave me be." Her responses were weakening and Peter had been able to tell that she was feeling trapped.

"Stand. Up." He'd whispered it harshly and quietly, and somehow, after generating a chill through her body, it had sent Susan into autopilot. She'd stood up with shaky legs. The last thing she'd wanted was for him to shout at her and manhandle her, as that would draw the attention of her siblings and the servants.

He'd then quickly sat down on her bed and pulled her across his knees, taking full advantage of her sudden, newfound compliance.

At first, she'd felt afraid of what was coming, but as Susan was adjusted across his lap, her fear dissipated, and she'd suddenly felt defiant once again as the embarrassment and reality of what was about to happen set in. He was in control of her and she felt weak, but wanted to make him believe that she was not scared of him and she was not going to make this easy for him at all.

"This is _ridiculous_." she'd mumbled.

* * *

(This chapter and chapter two were all going back to recall the events leading up to the beginning of chapter one. Chapter four will lead on from the end of chapter one in terms of chronology - sorry if that's confusing.)

Please review! Hoping I've not changed the characters too much and you can see them acting/responding like this. Thanks for getting this far, lol :))


	4. Chapter 4

Susan sighed. "You know what I did Peter, you were there...obviously."

"I want you to say it."

Huffing and rolling her eyes, Susan began mumbling her reply. "Attitude...disrespect...rudeness. Anything I missed, sir?"

She felt a sudden burn across her sit spot, then another, and another. He strapped her repeatedly, each swat harder than the last. She twisted her legs slightly and clenched her fingers and toes. A dull throb pulsed in her bottom. She drew in air through her teeth and winced, muttering a quiet "Ouch." After a total of five licks, he stopped.

"How many more times am I going to need to do this before your real spanking even begins, hm? You just told me that you know you're in trouble for your attitude, and yet you carry it on? You're supposed to be smart, Susan. I want you to lose the attitude and say it again." She ignored him. He brought the strap down another five times, bringing a tear to her eye as the pain intensified.

"Peter, _no_ , please-"

"Answer my question without attitude or I carry on. Your choice." He waited for a few seconds, but was met with silence once again. She still wasn't ready to comply with him.

So, Peter continued spanking her. When he still received no response except small grunts and leg movements, he decided to bare her bottom completely. This sent her into a panic and she reached back with her hand.

" _Peter!_ " She was shocked that he would humiliate her like this. " **No**! Stop!"

"Clearly you aren't getting the message..." He slid her underwear down to her knees. "I told you I would treat you like one of the younger ones, and we don't spank them over their underwear, do we?"

"No...but Peter, this...this is different-"

"Tell me how it's different." He demanded.

"Because! It is! I'm too old for this and...and you're barely older than I am!"

"I don't know how many times I've said this today but I'll say it again; you want to act like a child, I'll treat you like one. If you want to be treated like a young woman then I suggest you rethink your behaviour."

"But...this is...inappropriate!"

"Inappropriate? The only thing that's inappropriate is your behaviour."

Tearing up, Susan lifted her upper body and placed both palms flat on the bed. "Peterrr! Come on, please just pull them back up. _Please_."

"No, it's your own fault. Now answer my question without attitude or I will continue with the strap."

" _Fine..._ This is happening because I've had an attitude all day, I've been disrespectful and I've been rude." Susan looked back at Peter and their eyes locked.

"Good. That's all I wanted. We will discuss it again once I'm done spanking you. Now, please can you lay back down."

Not wanting to provoke more extra swats, Susan lowered herself back down. But she kept her head up, with her elbows on the bed and her hands clasped together.

Peter began spanking her. He brought the strap down in rapid flicks against her bare flesh, creating visible red lines. Susan bit her lip and curled her toes. She wanted to keep from crying for as long as possible, but she could feel her face burning in unison with her bottom and she let out a small whimper. As the pain became unbearable, she tensed her bottom and took a deep breath in.

"Don't tense." The command was blunt and the spanking stopped temporarily. To his surprise, she immediately relaxed as she did not want to anger him any more.

As the fire grew, a solitary tear began its journey down her face, and dangled from her jaw before dropping onto her arm and trickling into the sheets. A particularly hard swat was delivered and she let out a small cry. Peter was pleased that he had finally got her crying...it meant that this was the beginning of the end. All he wanted was for her to tell him she was sorry, and to completely submit to his authority.

Time ticked by, and the spanking only worsened. Susan couldn't tell if the pain was increasing because Peter was hitting harder, or whether it was simply that her bottom was getting sorer and sorer, or both. It didn't take long for hot tears to be streaming down her face. She whimpered, bowing her head.

"Peter, _please_ , stop now...it **really** hurts, _please_." She already knew this wouldn't work, and knew exactly what it was like to be the spanker hearing this as she'd heard it so many times from her siblings. She of course knew what a spanking felt like from when she was younger, but didn't remember just how bad it really was. She began feeling a little sorry for her brother and sister.

"It's supposed to hurt, Susan." Peter's response sounded as though he was totally detached from the matter. He never felt the same emotion Susan did when giving spankings.

Her tears continued to stream and she began quietly sobbing. She realised how stupid she'd been and her attitude seemed to evaporate. _I behaved like a spoilt kid...I went against what I tell the kids every day about manners and kindness to others. About not getting above our status and respecting everyone. I'm a hypocrite._

"Peter! I am s-sorry. I r-really r-really me-mean it." Her words were stammered, obstructed by sobs and sharp breaths.

"Good. You should be sorry." He stopped spanking her momentarily and took a deep breath in. She sighed with relief, but doubted he'd was totally finished with her. "What are you thinking now?"

"That I'm s-so sorry...and...I really was behaving like a ch-child."

"And are you going to act like that again?"

"No."

The strap met Susan's bottom with force. She let out a cry and immediately knew how she'd earned it, but before she could correct herself Peter repeated firmly, "And are you going to act like that again?"

"No sir."

Putting the strap down, Peter decided to finish the spanking with his hand. He peppered her upper legs and sit spots with swat after swat, until she eventually collapsed down onto her front and stopped kicking her legs. She was all out of fight. She bawled and bawled until finally...he stopped.

Without a word, he immediately lifted her up slightly by her hips, moving himself out from under her and twisting her legs around onto the bed. As she sobbed, he covered her with a blanket from the waist down and informed her that he would be back in around ten minutes, so she had a chance to calm down before they spoke again. He then slipped out of her chamber with the strap in his hand.


End file.
